


[磊昊]宠儿

by Anie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: 吴磊曾是蜜里游走的宠儿，人人都爱他，人人都愿意为他献出自己的所有。但他却想拨开所有的殷勤接过刘昊然递过的伞。梦里什么都有，现实却是刘昊然根本不带伞，他直接开了跑车来，溅了半米高的水，又准备了干毛巾，和满怀的爱。





	1. 宠儿/上

吴家小少爷回国的消息足足占了大半个报纸版面。下了飞机未及返家，就先被接去公司参加了董事会。股东们等他等得急，腕上高档表终于派上了真正的用场。半个小时后，会议主角才姗姗来迟，长途飞行也没见什么疲惫，推开玻璃门，先把搭在身上的大衣取下来，里面是一身修身得体的西装。

股东们一面松了口气，一面心里略微失望。但现在已经穷途末路，只能纷纷站起来逢迎地笑着，让其坐入唯一空着的那把椅子上。

吴家在上海立根，是八九十年代最早下海的一批，家大业大，凭着远见和人脉在一次次风浪中站稳了脚跟。然而今时不同往日，股市动荡经济低迷，几个产业链都受到不小的打击，总公司上下焦头烂额，靠吴悦一人实在独木难支，这才急匆匆把远居海外的弟弟叫了回来。

 

 

 

刘昊然是在下车时看到那份报纸的。秘书在门口候着，见助理把车门拉开就急急上前，从公文包里拿出一份报纸，慌里慌张，正反都错了，又连忙使劲顺平整了，才递给他的上司。

坊间传言那回国的吴家小少爷是个不成气候的，作为家中独子却又被早早送出国，呆了那么多年，养了个浮浪性子。吴家如今逆水行舟，即便他大张旗鼓地回来，也怕是难挽狂澜。报纸上的行情分析和相关的介绍密密麻麻，预测一片萧条，大都对吴家的前景毫不看好。新闻右侧附了照片，是吴家小少爷刚下飞机时拍的，围了一圈保镖，只隐隐绰绰看出个人影来，此番小少爷里面穿了一整套正装，外面搭了件厚大衣，一看就是直接被奉到公司去的。风尘仆仆地回来歇都不得歇，就得立刻去应对董事会那群狐狸似的老顽固，是真不容易。

刘昊然等直升电梯时把报纸看完了，顺手卷起来递回给秘书。纸薄，像素还低，刚刚在照片那里摩挲久了，总觉得沾了一股子油墨味儿。

“他那边儿怎么样了？”在电梯到的时候，刘昊然突然问。

秘书也跟着进了电梯，应答：“本来走势就不行，今天收盘的时候看了一眼，跌停了。”

刘昊然愣了一下，想笑又觉得不合适，收了收，咳嗽两声，“他什么时候回来的？”

“吴总前天回来的。”

“吴总？”刘昊然这会儿是真笑了，电梯光滑的墙面上映出他的身影，笑出了虎牙，“刚回来没两天就成总了？还当那边坐得住呢。”

秘书小心翼翼地看了他一眼，没敢说话。那吴家的小少爷确实比较神秘，十几岁的年纪就被送到国外去，也没见回国几次，公司大大小小的会议出席的只有吴悦，仿佛小少爷已经与这个家族彻底隔离，连提及的次数都屈指可数。

还有一刻钟就要开会，秘书拉开公文包拉链，想把报纸重新放回去，结果被刘昊然虚拦了一下：“等会儿放我办公桌上。”

秘书点点头，在楼层快到时拿出日程表核对日程，问：“吴家的那些新闻稿还要发吗？”

轿厢门打开，刘昊然走出去，听见秘书的问题，脚步顿了顿，似是犹豫了一会儿，才传来轻轻的一句：“撤了吧。”

 

 

 

是个小型会议，席间必不可少地提起这几天报纸连篇累牍的事情。有几位不清楚底细的，还以为行情果真就那样，以嘲笑的口吻用贾府来给吴家下判词，这下可要倾颓了。又说吴家的股票本来因为那小少爷接任而有回春迹象的，结果现在直接跌停，整个公司上下愁云惨淡朝不保夕，估摸着出不了几周就要大规模裁员了。

语气过分轻蔑的，刘昊然及时清了清嗓子提醒适可而止。不识眼色的多半是自家亲戚，靠着刘老爷子的恩惠扶摇直上坐在股东席，屁事儿不管话还多。那亲戚滔滔不绝，钢笔敲着文件闷响，那小少爷，叫什么来着，哟我给忘了。身边人小声提醒，吴磊，叫吴磊。

对对对，这名儿起的，现在怕是三个石头也压不住这势头喽。那人眉飞色舞。

刘昊然忍了半天，指间的笔转了几遭，苦苦忍着直接摔在桌子上的怒气。一旁的秘书见上司要发火，连忙倒了杯茶放在他面前。刘昊然深吸一口气，将笔的矛头直指桌面，敲了几下，声音很轻，却就这么打断了那边的喋喋不休。

“这是开谁家的会？”刘昊然睨了那人一眼，“用你操心？”

话刚落地，那人就立马反应过来自己看错场合了，即刻闭了嘴。刘老爷子在时他们倒是能凭借着关系置喙两句，这新的一上来，模样看着好说话，实际上哪有面子可讲，守着自己那点儿股份过安生日子才是上策。

 

 

 

后半段会议气氛直接凝住了，进程快得不可思议，几乎没人再敢多赘言，草草宣布结束，刘昊然先站起来，一句话也没说，眉头还皱着，扫了一眼列席，点了点头，拎起西装外套就走，握门把手时手力大了，关节处都突兀泛红。

秘书已经把报纸放在桌子上了，之前那份被刘昊然卷得发皱，就又覆了份崭新的。秘书跟进来，手里拿着几份要签的文件。

“张少明晚要办一个接风派对。”秘书说：“问您有没有时间。”

刘昊然翻看文件的动作停了一下，头也没抬：“谁去？”

“张少说都是熟人，七点半开始，您要是愿意，他顺路来公司接您。”

刘昊然明显气还不顺，想也不用想这是给谁接的风，但无奈张一山是他铁磁，比他大几岁，家里是做珠宝生意的，当初刘昊然刚接过公司，张一山也明里暗里帮了不少的忙，许多合作都是先和他家起的头才进的正轨。张一山在郊外办了个club，算是个私人会所，有事开张没事歇业，时不时开个趴聚一聚，秉承着活在当下的原则，赚钱不烧岂有此理。

即便再不情愿，这面子也没法不给。

“那会儿我有安排吗？”

“本来有个饭局，但合同已经签下来了，可以让副总代您去。”秘书答。

刘昊然“嗯”了一声，算是应承了这个局。

 

 

 

张一山电话比人勤快，第二天下午刘昊然还没忙完，手机就响了。下半年有个大单子要签，谈不下来指不准还得出国亲自走一趟，文件摆了一桌子，英文中文夹杂看得他直反胃。费了半天劲才从几叠纸下面找出私人手机。

“哟，忙呐？”张一山语调轻快，听那边呼呼风声就知道又不在公司。

刘昊然接着电话还没忘了看手头的东西，无奈：“都忙炸了，有事儿快说。”

“就关怀关怀你，六点半我到你公司门口啊，下来麻利点儿，路上再一堵，到地儿就来年二月七了。”

刘昊然囫囵应了声，看这时间还有两个多小时。

“顺便，今晚吴磊来，估计得晚会儿才到。这一烂摊子，嘿，他那边可不好过。”张一山突然压低了声音，“你看着点儿，人家心情不好可别再招他了。这几天谁发的新闻都有数，他可不受这气。”说罢还假模假样地劝了劝：“世代又没什么矛盾，叔叔阿姨那会儿关系多好啊，就你俩非得弄得和世仇似的，干嘛呀这是。人家也回来了，我看就差不多得了。”

听到熟悉的名字，刘昊然下意识捏紧了文件纸张，页码处皱得变形，他闭了闭眼睛，从刚接到吴磊回国消息一直忍到现在的无措终于露了个尾巴：“我们俩的事儿不止这一星半点。”

“哎你这……”张一山也算是知情人之一，心想这事儿我哪敢管，你俩之间曲里八拐，谁知道头和尾。他咳嗽了一声想说个场面话就挂电话得了，结果被刘昊然打断了。

对方好像意识到自己刚刚语气就像小孩儿告状似的委屈巴巴，揉了揉鼻子，说：“没事儿，你放心，不砸你场子。我可不叫司机了，你别忘了接我。”

张一山如释重负，说那哪儿能忘，又随意扯了闲篇儿，嘱咐他要劳逸结合，别成天闷公司里，再不出来望望风，他的马都要不认识他了。

这哪是他的马。刘昊然心里嗤笑一声，他从来不爱骑马。是吴磊的马，没出国前在马场认养的一匹小的，爱惜的不得了，出国倒是干脆二话不说扔给刘昊然，刘昊然当时正在气头上，四五天后才去的马场，那边的老板说小吴少爷点名道姓就要交给他，说交给别人不放心。刘昊然就这么替他散漫地养着，到现在已经成一匹健马了，鬃毛修剪得英俊。

但这话他显然没说出口，不然就太像抱怨了。张一山又聊了几句，对方笑着说不打扰他积极向上了，挂了通话。

 

 

 

春日天明得长，下午六点多的时候外面天色还大亮，透明的月亮晃悠悠挂在一边，像宣纸糊的。

文件太多，刘昊然没看完，摘下眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁，跟秘书交代不要动办公桌，明天早上他再接着看。秘书看着已经被乱堆乱放的文件糟蹋得惨不忍睹的办公桌，欲言又止的点点头。

刚出公司门，就看见张一山的车停在路边上，迫不及待地按了喇叭。刘昊然拉开车门坐进去，还没坐稳车就发动了，嗖一下冲上马路，他在副驾上打了个晃，额头差点儿撞挡风玻璃上。

“路口有拍照的，你系上安全带。”张一山瞥了他一眼，“你那写字楼什么毛病，你再晚一分钟我车就得贴条子了。”

“谁让你不往停车场开。回头再给你个内部停车卡，你别又弄没了。”刘昊然摸索着系上安全带，把座椅后调，半躺着两眼放空，文件上密密麻麻的字和图表还在眼前跑马灯似的转。

“嗨，那么一停车卡，我哪能记得啊。我信用卡都丢三张了。”张一山一哂，语气混不吝，“吴磊估计得忙到八点多。他说让咱甭等他了，我寻思着也成，反正都不是什么外人。”

刘昊然低头用手机回邮件，过了一会儿才反应过来，淡淡地说：“行啊。”

 

 

 

那家club刘昊然至少半年没去过了，吴家那边不好过，自家也难捱，前两个月资金链差点儿断了，姐姐和姐夫都回来帮忙，还是熬得他瘦了一圈，才勉勉强强补上窟窿。但这没摆到明面上，市场倒也不算难看，也就没人怎么挂心刘家。

晚上还是冷的，尤其是郊区，天暗下来就起风，刘昊然从公司换了身衣服来的，脱了西装换上舒适的休闲款终于也像个二十多岁的人了。推开包厢的门，一阵暖风迎着，他舒了口气，才像从模具的成熟样子解脱出来。

里面都是认识的，这几年一个圈子的常常一块玩，有钱少爷的业余生活说到底就那些套路，刘昊然在以前也走过买表喝酒飙车出海这些流程，唯独缺了个泡妞。妞没泡也没见多洁身自好，脖子上手腕上，甚至夏天有回一起打球，脚踝上的暧昧痕迹可一处都没少。

一开始刘昊然面子薄，一问就红脸，把话题插科打诨地岔过去，有眼尖的发现不对劲，刘昊然红脸吴磊也跟着红脸，和唱大戏似的。朋友们猜来猜去也心照不宣，只调侃几句却也都不问了。

 

 

 

刘昊然到的时候里面正在打牌，热火朝天吵吵嚷嚷，见人进来了招呼着一起过来打，调侃着半年没见了怎么着，成百强企业家啦。

“呸，赶紧别说了，我日子都过不下去了。”刘昊然重新洗了牌，是一副新的，牌面太硬，怎么都不顺手，“之前想竞块地当车间用，一个半月了都弄不下来。”

“你这还算快的，之前有块地，俩公司争了得半年吧，最后归公建经适房去了。”有人接了话，是市长家的公子，也彼此相熟，有些话能说得开，“你要的哪块地啊？回头我帮你问问？”

刘昊然犹豫了一下，说了个大致的地址，结果那人讶异地抬了眼：“算了，别指望了。吴家也想要，路子好像走通了，最后估计得给吴家了。”

“我怎么没听说这消息？”刘昊然皱眉。

“你怎么知道啊，人家暗度陈仓，早知道我就不多这句嘴了，”对方压低声音，“不然吴磊回国这几天，天天脚不沾地地忙什么。按理说今晚得跟那边吃个饭才能过来，现在可能还喝着呢。”

刘昊然沉默了，他也没什么资格生气，毕竟之前那些负面报道是自己找人发出去的，吴磊回来根基不稳，公司又风雨飘摇，比起吴家，媒体显然更愿意站在刘昊然这边，也因此那些报道发的也没遇到什么阻碍，吴磊显然猝不及防，就这么被刘昊然摆了一道。

圈内都知道他俩不对付，一开始有多形影不离现在就有多不能提。而且并不是刘家和吴家之间的关系不好，而是仅仅他俩，刘昊然和吴磊之间，破裂地像碎镜一样，中间隔了千万重的刀山，都等着谁先掉下去。

道理都懂，吴磊刚回来就被莫名其妙捅了一刀，怎么想都是刘昊然的手笔，他自然也咽不下这口气，那块地皮本来吴家就想要，之前吴悦也在活动，只不过吴磊回来后亲自上场推进度，把这事儿彻底敲定了而已。

刘昊然不知道吴磊是怎么那么快就搞定的，毕竟对方也才刚刚回国，虚挂了个吴家小少爷的头衔，连“吴总”这个名号都是匆忙贴上的。不得不说确实有些手段，也肯下功夫耗心力，不然也不会被吴家当最后的药方给请回来。

 

 

 

张一山定了批洋酒，说是等会儿直接送过来，等了半天门终于敲响了，还以为是酒到了，门刚打开里面就开始嚷嚷：“这也太慢了，直接进来把酒开了吧！”

“喝上啦？”来客笑起来，却不是送酒的。里面静了一瞬，转而又热闹起来，纷纷站起来打招呼。

吴磊姗姗来迟，自罚三杯，往桌上扫了一圈，视线定在刘昊然身上，仅仅一秒就转开了，他指着 连酒影子都没有的桌子，眼睛弯弯的，跟张一山打趣：“你这地方怎么越来越寒酸了。”

“这不等酒呢嘛，没成想酒没等来，等来你了。”张一山过去抱了抱他，“这得好几年没见了吧？这么高了。”

其他人纷纷过来拥抱寒暄，不认识的也现在开始认识。吴磊一一回应着，笑得真诚，他本来就生得精致，现在长开了，倒颇有种攻击性。刘昊然磨磨蹭蹭最后一个过来，本想虚抱一下吴磊，却被对方实打实抱了个满怀。

吴磊外套都没脱，还是报纸上相片的相似打扮，大衣上像覆了层从外面匆匆带来的夜间凉风，里面的西装还残存着一些没有被酒局污染的香水味，行将消失的淡香。他在刘昊然耳边带着笑地说：“好久不见。”语气有些轻佻，但却总觉得比别人多了一二分真心实意。

刘昊然一时间喉头哽住了，也不知道该说些什么，怔了半天才点了点头。他比吴磊大两岁，对方却已长得差不多高，松开的时候还回不过神，总觉得自己的领口也带了一点隐约的雪松味。

没过一会儿酒也送来了，吴磊果然一杯不少连喝三杯。他是吃了饭来的，刚刚跟一群人虚与委蛇了半天，现在身心俱疲，跟大家笑闹了一阵，看场子已经热闹起来了，就跑到沙发上闭目养神。刚刚三杯喝得猛，后劲泛上来上了脸，头晕晕乎乎的也不知道东西南北。

刘昊然的心思显然也不在饭桌上，视线飘忽了一阵就又被强行拉回来，不堪其扰，借口上洗手间匆匆逃离。洗手间在包厢外面，刘昊然穿过一整个包厢时瞥了一眼沙发，发现上面的人早就不见了。连水杯都是冷的。

他顿了顿步子，不经意地张望一下，发现露台上好像有模糊的人影。那边本该喧哗的地方还在喧哗着，酒杯撞在一起清脆声响，露台倒显得成为难得的静处。

 

 

 

吴家和刘家确实没有世仇，反而关系相当亲近。曾是一条绳上的蚂蚱，住同一职工小区，连后来下岗投身商海也是拉着一起的。只不过上世纪末开放力度加大后，刘家的企业去了北京，吴家依旧固守上海，倒是一南一北不见君了。虽然如此，子女却还是凑在一个城市里长大，彼此间也没生分了。

十几岁时吴磊出国，刘昊然就再没见过他了。这几年音讯少得可怜，只有长辈偶尔提起，刘昊然才知道吴磊在国外上了什么学，生活得怎么样。除此之外，刘昊然也没有特意去问，因此大多都一知半解。这次吴磊无端回来，倒令刘家的公司股东们紧张不已，刘昊然有一定的手腕，用了一两年把董事会换了层血，刘老爷子对他放心，也就任他折腾。不少董事都对吴磊不甚了解，只是评估吴家的走势，生怕这浑水一蹚再蹚，自身难保。这新来的吴总年纪轻轻，比自家那位还小两岁，也不知是什么路数，万一像传闻里是个浮浪性子，那不如早早断了关系好。

刘昊然这么想着，步子一转，直接冲着露台去了。露台和室内有个门隔着，此时微微掩住，推开时外面一片漆黑，吴磊靠在栏杆上，叼了根烟，也没怎么抽，火星明明灭灭，积的烟灰颤颤巍巍地落在烟灰缸里。

“来了？”吴磊没回头，但把烟拿下来了，还剩大半截，向后一递，“抽不抽？我就带了这一根，醒酒。”

刘昊然接过来，指尖都要把烟蒂掐出月牙了，才含在唇间抽了一口，呛得他眼眶瞬间湿了，尼古丁燃烧的味道兜兜转转去了肺里，咳了个惊天动地。

“还是你教我的，别吸进肺里。”吴磊轻轻拍了拍他的背给他顺气，语气倒是没什么波澜，“你怎么忘了？”

刘昊然直直地盯着他，像是要从吴磊脸上盯出个什么来。刚刚呛出的眼泪还在眼眶里打着转，外面月亮像点燃蜡烛的灯笼，黄澄澄地映着，映在刘昊然眼睛里仿佛也有了一轮月亮，只不过是水里的。

吴磊让他看着，过了半天才拍了一下他的手背，没想拉手，刘昊然却触电似的躲闪了一下。

“我很想你，”吴磊抬起眼，看向他的月亮，“你想不想我？”

刘昊然哑然，刚刚夹在指间的烟已经燃到尽头了，被吴磊拿过来捻灭在烟灰缸里，和那些烟灰挤在了一起。

“我知道你想我。”吴磊歪歪头，笑了一下，眼神却是很冷的，“我看见关于我的报道时就知道了。有多少人上网看新闻，就有多少人知道有人在搞我。”他再次拍了拍刘昊然的手背，这次对方没躲，“但只有我知道，是你在想我。”

刘昊然怔愣着，只觉得心脏被紧紧握住了，不能跳动不能呼吸，他眨了眨眼睛，刚刚留了许久的眼泪却掉了下来，落在地上，本来是没有声音的，但刘昊然仿佛听到了清楚的，啪嗒一声。

“几年前那份协议，按道理说是从今年开始的。所以我回来了。”吴磊抬手给他抹了抹眼睛，湿润的，被他擦过后有些发红，“如果你还愿意，我就当它作数。”

话音刚落，吴磊就又重新倚到露台栏杆上，换了个话题，仿佛刚刚只是个无足轻重的小插曲：“我在国外的时候，看过你的一段视频，晚宴上的，舞曲。”他上下打量了一下刘昊然：“你小时候不是学过很久的国标吗？”

“……不好看？”刘昊然没反应过来是哪段视频，反正他这几年参加的宴会不少，被迫和女伴跳的舞也不少。

“难看。”吴磊像是想起什么有趣的事，笑起来，虽然穿着西装，眼角眉梢间还是有少年的朝气，很漂亮。

他俩又沉默了一段时间，刘昊然实在呆不住想离开，回身时却被叫住了。

“刘昊然，”吴磊还是倚在那里，虽然叫了他眼神却没落在他身上，“我这几天没闲着，你公司底儿都被我翻掉了。我知道你那边境况和我也不相上下，你想拉我做垫背的，还没问过我意见。我知道你手腕硬，当然可以硬撑过去，但到最后你还是会发现，我才是最靠得住的。”他语气略带轻蔑：“刘总，有好处不拿，赔本的买卖你也做啊。”

刘昊然被他想当然的口吻激出火来，更重要的是就这么让他把事实说了，仿佛刘昊然的粉饰太平不足为道。

“你有能耐。”他目光沉了，唇紧紧抿着，半晌才又开口：“但和你有什么关系？”扔下了话，扭头就走。

“你再想想，到底与我有没有关系。”吴磊的声音在后面传来，依旧是不疾不徐，“你知道我把那块地拿下来了，你要是愿意，我就把它在婚礼上用了，到时候它会是个花田，全部种上花。”

刘昊然深吸一口气，将吴磊最后一个字的音节狠狠扔进了门被关上的响声里。

 

 

 

酒桌上依旧热闹，推杯换盏灌得人脸红脖子粗，连叫喊声都大了那么几倍。刘昊然没在这里多留，又跟各位好友喝了一轮，拿起衣服说要先走。

张一山跟着站了起来，问刘昊然要不要他送。

“不用。”吴磊从门外进来，恰巧听到这句话，相当自然地走到他俩面前，顺手接过刘昊然的外套搭在臂弯，笑着说：“我司机在底下还没走，我送送他。”

说罢拉住刘昊然的手腕，指腹蹭了蹭，薄薄的皮肤覆在血管上，这过分暧昧的动作像是引了山火。

刘昊然下意识想拒绝，话刚到嘴边就又被身边人打断了。

“而且好久没见了，正好叙叙旧。”吴磊弯着眼睛，“是吧？”


	2. 宠儿/下

吴磊诚不欺人，司机确实在下面等着，他从一个酒席到另一个酒席，菜没吃多少，酒倒是晃悠着如同在胃里起了帆。刘昊然到了后排坐着，没成想刚坐稳，吴磊也钻了进来。

后排座椅不如前面独座宽敞，还堆着一些乱七八糟的东西。刘昊然心似打鼓，视线飘来飘去就是不肯看旁边人一眼。但吴磊实在疲惫，上来也没做什么，闭了眼靠在座椅上休息，脑袋只要往旁边一靠，刘昊然就躲，最后懒倦了，干脆头倚车窗睡。

一路上平稳，刘昊然打开手机看看，没有什么新消息，刘家如今外强中干，这倒是让吴磊说得精准，不然也不置于落到要拉人垫背的地步。刘昊然虽然一再不承认，但事实就是如此，瘦死的骆驼比马大，吴家多年在上海，承接项目比较大胆，投资的、开发的产业也更难捉摸，此番落魄恰巧是吃了勒紧进出口的亏。而刘家在北京扎根，免不了要跟国家挂钩，一来二往的倒成了最保守的一个，但毕竟不比国企背靠大树好乘凉，政策一变自家就成重灾区。

刘昊然想着出了神，不由自主盯着吴磊那边看，车窗上被对方的呼吸晕出一小片白茫茫的水雾，路灯的光透过这层朦胧只落下了层叠的砂纸。他们很久没见，算算到现在也有七八年，据说吴磊当时上飞机前找过他，电话打不通就改发短信，数量也不多，就两条。

“你没来？”这是第一条。

“你没来。”这是第二条。

吴磊出国的那几年，他们之间其实没有外界以为的那样不闻不问，只不过趋于寡淡，难得几封邮件被时差冲到另一时区的邮箱里，附的照片也显得不真实。

邮件里讲多雨的气候，二十四小时的快餐车，狂风卷起咖啡店的雨蓬不偏不倚落在一家阳台上。吴磊在哪儿都是宠儿，长得好看又会说话，就算party结束后外面下了暴雨，也会有无数的女孩儿把伞递到他面前。

吴磊有时候在邮件里问他，你喜欢什么样的花。仿佛迫不及待地想拨开红粉们去接过刘昊然的那把伞。

刘昊然不可避免想起那份协议，两家的生意其实一直都不太平，也因此在很早之前刘老爷子和吴老爷子拟了份协议，算是两家最后保底用的，穷途末路还能留有一丝生机。那份协议被摆在明面上提起过三次，第一次是拟出来的时候，第二次是吴磊出国前，第三次就是今晚。

“看什么呢？”本来睡着的吴磊突然问，声音听起来睡意惺忪，就几个字都破成了气音，他睁开眼睛看向刘昊然，视线对撞后对方匆忙躲开，吴磊笑起来，清了清嗓子，“你在看我。”

放在小时候，刘昊然绝对会欲盖弥彰地回一句你少不要脸了，但现在显然不是当初，他只是掩饰了一下，又大大方方看回去，指了指吴磊抱了一路的外套：“我冷了。”

车内空调开得足，而且没开窗户，刘昊然鼻尖都冒了亮晶晶的汗，但吴磊无意拆穿，只是眨眨眼睛，循着他指的方向看向自己的怀里，本来熨得平整的西装外套被自己团得不成样子，展开后遍布皱褶。他从前座拿了自己的一个备用外套递过去，说：“先穿这个，你这件我回头熨了还你。”

刘昊然没承情，硬生生夺了那件皱巴巴的外套回来，这衣服被吴磊搂在怀里久了，仿佛温度还留在上面似的，但更多地是他今天身上的香水味，混杂着上一个局的烟酒气，闻起来简直一塌糊涂。

两人沉默了一会儿，刘昊然才开口问：“来之前喝了多少？”

这话没头没脑，吴磊还没休息好的脑子转得不太灵光，一个红灯的功夫才反应过来，说：“没想喝，那群人太能劝了，又黏，甩都甩不掉。”

刘昊然深知酒桌生意的本性，吴磊刚回国还不太适应，显然应付得伤神劳力，他也就没多说什么。

再拐一个弯就是刘昊然的住处了，车子稳稳当当停下，刘昊然下车要从吴磊那边推门，挤挤挨挨地蹭过去，手腕还被吴磊抓在手里，没用力气，一甩就甩开了。

车门还没关，吴磊从车里看向他，说：“你要不要跟我回去？”

刘昊然嗤笑一声：“回哪儿？”

外面比车里冷很多，刘昊然把外套穿上，皱皱巴巴的，有点滑稽，他不自在地扯了扯打着褶的衣袖，伸手想关上门，被吴磊挡住了。

“我现在一个人住。”吴磊说，他歪歪头，“你要不再好好想想？”

“我想什么？”刘昊然弯下腰，撑着车门，“跌停的是你，我要的那块地也是你的，我还用想什么？”

夜里静谧，两人对视着，没人让步。吴磊勾勾嘴角，眼睛里却没什么笑意，他声音不大，却字字钉在刘昊然耳朵里：“别自欺欺人了，到底是谁家要垮，别人不知道，你还不知道吗？”

“而且我真搞不明白，”吴磊想了想，补了一句：“你到底是哪里有毛病？到底是公司垮自己手上了丢人，还是签那协议丢人，这点都想不通？”

刘昊然没说话，仍是那么看着他，搭在车门上的手却加了力气，像是所有忍耐都集中在那指尖上了。

“你太重过程了刘昊然，不管结果的吗？”吴磊的字句尾音落在“而且”上，却没有了后文。

刘昊然的衬衫被扯住，他被迫弯下腰，脖颈被揽住，吴磊几乎是咬在他唇上，一阵痛楚让他倒吸冷气，牙关一松就被纠缠住了。刘昊然满心的挣脱被这一吻变成了春风绕指柔，吴磊好心舔了舔他唇上咬破的血珠，又勾着他加深，唇舌间夹了腥甜的血味儿。刘昊然几乎要半跌进车里，被吴磊稳稳托着腰不至于摔倒，刘昊然喘不上气，眼前迷蒙一片，心里像是灌满了肥皂水，咕嘟咕嘟升起了泡泡。

“而且，”吴磊微微松开他，唇贴着，说话时还是蹭着像是用吻说给他听，“你一直喜欢我，我看出来了。”

“放……”刘昊然抹了把嘴，过了好半天才咬牙切齿地想回敬一句，话还没说完，就被吴磊憋回去了。

“你来看过我，七次，我都知道。”吴磊像是想起了什么，眉眼间都愉悦的放松下来，“虽然你没见我，但我都数着。十二月底，那么冷的天，你为谁出的那几次国？”

“我一共出去了七年，我知道你每年都来看我，到我常去的那家咖啡厅的固定位置点一杯咖啡，还跟店员说给我一块蛋糕。刚开始我还以为是咖啡厅的生日福利，没想到是你付的钱。而且山哥跟我说了，那匹马你养得很好，你也只养那一匹。”吴磊说了很长一段，才停了停，语气也缓下来，手伸过去握住刘昊然的，然后嵌入指缝里，紧紧地扣着，“你想我为什么不直接跟我说？”

刘昊然感到心像被揪起来攥着，又被扔到海里，水草轻轻托着，眼睛却看到了一场火灾，在洪流里仍有谁在为他点燃。

“下来。”刘昊然把吴磊从车里扯出来，对方一个踉跄，被他带着往住处走，路灯稀稀疏疏照亮一隅窄路，两个影子重叠着在上面旅行。

 

 

 

刘昊然也是独住的，打开大门后，木楼梯上凌乱的脚步声在二楼卧室的门关上后终结，吴磊一路被他扯着，话都来不及说，直到现在才重新找回主动权，趁刘昊然回身关门的空档，揪着他领子亲他，毫无章法，纠纠缠缠地就往床上倒。

“我司机还在等着。”吴磊将他压在床上，抬起头时碎发丝蹭着刘昊然的前额，有些痒。

听到吴磊这话刘昊然气不打一处来，硬物隔着西装裤都顶他腿上了还仿佛多大的不情愿，他瞪了吴磊一眼，斩钉截铁：“让他回去。”

“他回去我睡哪儿？”吴磊眨着眼睛，装的一脸委屈，手却已经解开了刘昊然的衬衫扣，沿着脖颈一路摸下去，在腰处打着圈。

刘昊然被他碰得痒，一直在躲，躲不了就直接咬上他的唇，睚眦必报似的，下嘴颇狠，但最终没舍得咬破。吴磊见好就收，手再往下握住时听到身下人一声惊喘。

“那我睡这儿啦。”吴磊亲吻他的喉结，留了个浅浅的牙印，说的含糊。

他想天天睡在这儿，睡在刘昊然身上，夜里变成云，星星会噼里啪啦掉下来，然后滚到怀里一个月亮。他们会在一起，变成雨落在土地上，人们会因为他们而撑起伞，伞上堆满了爱情。

刘昊然被他压着，陷进床垫里，刚刚绊倒在床上时脚踝磕了一下床板，细细麻麻的疼痛，有些发红，过不了多久就会变青。润滑剂有些凉，他也很疼，但没让吴磊停，甚至进入的时候也一点声音也没出，牙关紧紧咬着，额上出了一层汗。体内还没完全适应，就迎来了一次深入，柱身擦过了敏感点，他忍不住打了个哆嗦，手臂绷紧，环住吴磊的手几乎要嵌入他紧实的脊背里。

内壁绞紧让吴磊舒服地叹气，然而天性使然发现身下人并不舒服。他放慢速度，轻轻抽出，润滑剂被带出少许，混着泡沫染湿了一团乱的床被。

“是不是疼？”吴磊俯下身，额头相贴，蹭了蹭刘昊然鬓角的汗珠，轻声问。

刘昊然喘得厉害，对方的关心让他稍微舒了口气，耳边尽是乱了鼓点的心跳声，他向上抬了抬，主动吻上去，抵着，声音闷了太久听起来有点沙哑到失真：“不疼，继续吧。”

虽是这么说，吴磊还是比较小心，这次进入时角度刚好，恰巧抵上那一点。刘昊然像是全身通了电，酥麻从尾椎骨沿着血液一路连通，大脑一片空白，汗水流进眼睛里惹得沙疼，也不知道是被刺激了还是因为快感，嗓子深处没压住，挤出了一声类似呻吟的急喘。

吴磊的手心覆上刘昊然的眼睛，触到一片湿润。

“你哭了？”他有点儿不确定地动了动，身下人抖得更厉害，再也关不住的声音几乎是跟着身体一起颤抖的。“真不疼？”吴磊再次确认。

刘昊然现在分辨不出吴磊是真担心还是在揶揄他，睫毛扫着对方的手心，眼前的黑暗也蒙了一层生理性泪水的湿润，他摸索着握住吴磊的另一只手，紧紧地攥着，他们接吻，泪水和汗水的咸味儿交织在一起，这无疑默许。

跨过理智，埋下了火，烧成灰烬后新生仍在一起。

 

 

 

“协议书上写了，”吴磊似笑非笑地看着刘昊然，“婚后双方的企业股份可以拿走百分之十五……挺大方。”对方无理由的坚持让吴磊耸了耸肩，“但看看市值，刘昊然，你好好想想，是我救你，还是你救我？”

做完后他们就在说这个事，吴磊单方面劝说，刘昊然沉默以对，惹得吴磊气都生不起来了，从刚进门到现在，“协议”两个字仿佛是终点的钟声，吴磊深吸三口气，也并不打算在这里过夜。

“你们家为了让你站稳脚跟，压了35%的股份在你身上，”吴磊从床头垒着的书里找到一根笔，“真舍得。”

他旋开笔盖，拉过刘昊然的胳膊，在他手腕上写下号码，最后一个数字落在吻痕上。

“这是我私人号码，二十一世纪了别总是发邮件。”吴磊写完后把笔扔在床上，“我等着看，”他低声说，然后把指尖点了点那串号码，提高音量重复，“我等着看，刘总。你能撑下去你牛逼，”他弯下腰，轻佻地在刘昊然唇上印下一个吻，像刚刚的号码，正好落在了唇上伤痕处，“但最后那份协议你还是得签。”

 

 

 

接下来的两个星期他俩没有互相联系。吴磊有一天晚上突然接到了一个电话，仅响了一声铃就被挂断，仅留下一串电话号码，数字熟悉，吴磊早就跟张一山要过了，是刘昊然的私人号码。吴磊没有回电，只是把那串号码堂堂正正地用大名标在了通讯录里。

这段时间吴家的公司有了起色，被管制的那条进出口的线直接砍断了，姐姐和姐夫忙活着这件事，开了条新线，正在试着通行，损失倒也没那么大。反观刘昊然那边，濒临强弩之末，受波及的那几个旗下产业都是老牌了，几乎占了利润大半。

两周后的一个下午，吴磊的私人手机震了一下，进了一条短信，没头没尾。

一个酒店的地址，以及一个房间号。

 

 

 

吴磊八点准时到了那个房间，前台给了他一张房卡，他刷开门，刘昊然已经在里面等着了，面前摆着电脑，只穿了一件浴衣。

见人来了，刘昊然什么也没说，等对方走近了，与他接了个吻。

“洗澡去。”刘昊然拍了下吴磊的腰。

“来之前洗过了。”

上床这件事是最容易培养出默契的，吴磊扯着他去往床上的时候，刘昊然突然说：“等会儿你别压着我了，上次我都喘不上气。”

吴磊揪着他浴袍带的手顿了顿，笑了，上床躺下，拍拍腿：“行，那你上来。”然后一抽浴袍带，整个散开，像剥了个荔枝，果肉就出现在眼前了，“但说实话，你喘不上气和我有没有压着你没什么关系。”

“闭嘴。”刘昊然瞪了他一眼，然而眼神并不凶。前戏做到足够湿，对方往下坐的时候吴磊才发现那地方早就扩张好了。

刘昊然果然不洗无准备之澡。

“喘上气了吗？”中途吴磊揶揄地问。

然而身上的人腰软地坐不住，一直往下滑，被吴磊托住，朦朦胧胧听见这话，想骂一句，从喉间出来时却支零破碎：“滚……滚蛋！”

“签吗？”

“……签。”

那份协议一式两份打印好了放在床头柜上，吴磊刚来就看见了，刘昊然要拿笔，他不给：“不到时候。”

这支笔是高潮的时候被塞到刘昊然手里的，他已经使不上力气了，大腿痉挛一般颤着，手上拿着笔，眼前一片模糊，沿着吴磊指的方向，签下名字，字体哆哆嗦嗦，最后的笔画撇得很长，笔无力地脱落。

吴磊笑了，他拉过刘昊然亲吻，将协议垫在他沾满白浊的胸膛上，对方在尽力呼吸，胸膛起伏，还在抖，吴磊就这么垫着签下了自己的名字。他想，他真喜欢他。

 

 

 

 

“我问过你，”吴磊用浴巾擦着头发，甩了一床的水，“当时为什么没去送我？”

室内开了床头灯，刘昊然拿了电脑看下午没看完的资料，吴磊凑过去的时候对方没避开，就也顺着看了两眼。

刘昊然匆匆读完剩下的几个段落，刚把页面关上，就被吴磊拿走了电脑，以一个湿漉漉的吻作交换。

“我以为你不回来了。”刘昊然说。

“你生气了？”

“……对。”刘昊然本来想下意识地反驳，但又觉得到这份儿上了根本没必要违心，一想起当初的事语气都不好，“搁谁谁不生气？你前一天才跟我……”他想了一会儿才找到合适的词，“才跟我表白，第二天就跟我说出国了，耍我好玩儿？”

“讲点道理行不行。”听他谈往事吴磊也气笑了，“跑了的是谁？你在学校跑一千米有那天那么快吗？”

“我那是……”刘昊然话没说完，就觉得俩人翻旧账翻的不可理喻傻里傻气，吴磊当时确实把他吓了一跳，但对方也确实早就定好了第二天要走，双双没来由的置气那么久。

“我还以为你要我来谈条件。”吴磊换了个话题，协议签好了，就放在一旁，现在没人管它，“来的路上我还想，你们的一级市场都动不了了，市值就快砸到地心，你还有什么能跟我谈条件的？”他打了个哈欠，将手搭在刘昊然腰上，“没想到还真有。”

“谈好了吗？”刘昊然睨了他一眼。

“只要是你，都有的谈。”吴磊翻身把床头灯关了，“爸妈挑好日子了吗？”

 

 

 

写字楼外下了大雨，吴磊给刘昊然打了八个电话都没人接，公司里的伞被员工分走了，连自己办公室的伞都被秘书拿了。吴磊在公司门外等了十五分钟，心里盘算要是再没人来，就给司机打个电话。

不停地有员工试图想跟小吴总分享一把伞，吴磊只好不停婉拒，说辞换了一套又一套，实在受不了，拿出手机拨司机的电话，还没接通，一辆车就横停在他面前，溅出的水花有半米高，昂贵的西装裤彻底落难。

车窗降下来，刘昊然坐在驾驶座上对他招手。

“……伞呢？”吴磊把电话若无其事放回口袋里，示意这么大的雨，面前还有一滩水，怎么过去。

“伞什么伞啊，没伞。”刘昊然再次招手，“赶紧上来。”

吴磊叹了口气，冒着雨钻进车里，车座上摆了条干毛巾，他擦了擦脸，感叹：“幸亏这戒指不是铁的，要不风吹雨打早生锈了。”

“是铁的吗？”刘昊然瞥了他一眼。

“不是。”吴磊摇头，“钻特别大，谢谢刘总。”

刘昊然满意，车驶进雨幕里。

 

 

 

-FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吴磊曾是蜜里游走的宠儿，人人都爱他，人人都愿意为他献出自己的所有。  
> 但他却想拨开所有的殷勤接过刘昊然递过的伞。  
> 梦里什么都有，现实却是刘昊然根本不带伞，他直接开了跑车来，溅了半米高的水，又准备了干毛巾，和满怀的爱。


End file.
